Catch
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 oneshot based on the 5-1-09 episode. WARNING: SMUT!


Jason watched as Sonny got on the elevator to go home. After playing referee between him and Jax over what Carly should do with her own body, he was more than happy to see them both go. After Sonny told him that he had gotten Claudia pregnant, Jason was having to fight the urge to rip into him. Sonny had always known that there was a possibility that she was the one that got Michael shot. But his power-hungry need for revenge had made him make yet another stupid decision. Jason should be use to that by now but this was different.

He walked back into his place and closed the door. He took a deep breath and sighed. He knew that both of the men loved Carly and wanted what was best for her but neither of them had the right to tell her what she should do. He hoped that they would realize that before they did more harm than good. Jax had showed up just as Jason was getting ready to head out and stalled his plan. He was going to head over to Sam and Spinelli's new office. McCall & Jackal PI was officially open for business and he wanted to stop by to see how they were doing.

Well, that was partly true. The past few months had been really tough for him and the light in all of it has been Sam. She is always there for him when he needs someone to talk to. Just like she had been when they were together. It was hard for Jason to be around her and not feel those same feelings again. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing her number. "Hi! This is Sam McCall. I can't…" he heard before he took the receiver from his ear and put it down. He should have known. It was the first day of her new business. He shouldn't be bugging her anyhow. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the desk chair and decided to go and take a walk.

He got out of the building and took a left. He just started walking as his mind started to reel. He knew deep in his gut that Claudia was responsible for what happened to Michael. But without proof he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His nephew had been taken away from him and he needed to make the person responsible pay. That sweet innocent kid had done nothing but put in one deadly situation after another because of him. Jason had failed him. The image of a smiling freckled face kid popped into Jason's head. He remembered the time when he and Mike had set up all these clues for a big surprise for Jason and Sam. Michael was so excited about telling him and Sam each clue. He smiled as he thought back to all the times that Sam was there for Michael. Sam had become such an important part of his life. She was there for him when he needed help. She was the one who got Michael the help he needed after AJ screwed with his head.

Jason sighed deeply as he thought back to the day that he told Michael that he and Sam weren't together anymore. He took that news worse than when his parents told him they split up. Jason didn't want to admit it then but he knew that it had all be a big mistake. He knew the second Sam had walked out of that door in Pentonville that it was not right. But he had made his decision and thought it was best. Instead of listening to his heart he started ignoring it. He pushed on and tried to be happy but he was miserable. Every night he went to bed and would just lay there, knowing that Sam was with Lucky and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his own fault.

When he found out that they broke up, Jason felt an emotion that he hadn't in so long; happy. He overheard Maxie telling Spinelli they had decided to be friends and Jason's heart did a little flutter. At the time he didn't think there could be anything between him and Sam again but these past few months had kind of made him thing otherwise. It was so easy to be around her. It was so easy to talk to her. She always told him what she thought and wasn't afraid to confront him if he needed a reality check. She knew him. Even after all this time she still knew him better than anybody. He sighed and was brought out of his thought of Sam when his phone rang. "Morgan." He answered. He listened as Bernie told him that the shipment was delayed. "Ok, I'll be right there. Yeah, I'm coming right now…"

"Jason!" he heard a voice shout above him. He looked up and stared, stunned. There was Sam, in her underwear, climbing down the fire escape. "Catch!" she said before letting go of the ladder. Jason shook the shock off and braced himself. He caught her easily enough as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have to get out of here. Go!" she said, breathlessly. Without thought Jason secured his arms around took off.

* * *

"Alright, I think we lost her." Jason asked as he followed Sam into her apartment. She goes over to the fire place and turns it on rubbing her hands together in front of it. Jason takes a second to watch her. When they got to her car, Jason gave Sam his jacket to cover up with. It had started raining on their way to the car and they both got a little wet. On their way to Sam's she had told him what happened and Jason wanted to make sure that the angry girlfriend of Sam's clients wife didn't follow them. "Thank God." Sam said standing up. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you a towel and change."

He nodded his head silently as he watched her walk down the hallway. He looked around her place and for the first time took in how nice it was. He had only been here a few times but he had never really looked around. He didn't even want to think about the first few times he had been here. Jason had done a lot of shameful things in his life but he had never been more ashamed of himself then the night he had broken in here.

He walked closer to the couch and looked to the spot he had sat in. Thinking back on that day, he didn't even recognize himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He lifted his head and looked to the mantel. There were a bunch of pictures on it. Right in the middle was a picture of Sam and Danny. It was one he hadn't seen before. He smiled softly at the picture. Sam couldn't have been more than 18 in this one. She was sitting next to Danny in a park. Danny had his arm around his little sister and they were both smiling. Danny had always been protective of Sam. It had been just the two of them for so long, he was really wary of Jason. But eventually he came to trust him.

When Jason found out about Danny, he realized that he had seen Sam all wrong. Everyone thought that she was some money hungry woman but all she really wanted as to take care of her brother. Jason had never had more respect for another person before. Sam took all the heat. All the name calling and accusations thrown at her. She did that all for Danny and never though twice about it. When Danny died, he didn't think Sam would ever be ok again. Her whole life had centered around her bother. When he was gone, a part of her went with him. He ran his hand over the photo and then it dawned on him. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Danny's death. It would be three years but for some reason it felt like so much longer.

"Jason?" he heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Sam standing there with a towel in one hand and his jacket in the other. She had changed into grey sleep pants and a black camisole. "Hey" he said. He sat the picture back on the mantel as she handed him the towel. "Thank you." he said and he took it and dried his arms off.

"I tried to get as much water off this as I could but I would like to take it to the cleaners." She said holding up the leather.

He smiled softly and said "It's fine Sam. You now I have more."

"Still, it's my fault that it's is wet." She said. "You made it rain?" he asked, jokingly. "Ha-ha." She mocked him. "I mean it. If it wasn't for me, you would have probably been in a nice dry place instead of stuck in the rain."

He narrowed is eyes a bit "I thought you liked the rain." She smiled up at him and said "I do. But I know you don't really care for it." He shrugged his shoulders and said "I never really minded it."

Sam stared at him and took in the soft look on his face. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. He handed her back the towel and turned to the photo of her and Danny he had been looking at when he came in "I haven't seen this one before."

Sam smiled and said "I found it when I was going through some boxes a few months ago. That was my 18th birthday. And old friend of mine took it. That was right before Danny had shoved some cake in my face." She laughed.

Jason smiled at the sound. He loved her laugh. It always made him feel like everything was ok. "Danny always loved birthday's. Anyone's birthday would do." She said.

"I remember." Jason laughed softly.

Sam looked at him and then remembered the birthday he had when they first got together. Danny had called and wanted to sing Jason happy birthday. Sam laughed and said "Your face was priceless. You looked horrified and grateful all in one look."

"Well, I found out that the horrible singing was a family trait." He said, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. Sam stopped laughing and reached out to poke him in the arm "Hey now." She said.

Jason just laughed. He looked back at the picture and said "Danny was a great guy." He looked back to Sam and said "You did really good with him, Sam. For someone who had no help, you did an awesome job."

Sam smiled at him and said "Thanks. But I did have help. Jason, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't convinced me to stop running. The only reason that we both got out of the mess I had made was because of you."

Jason took a step towards her and said "Sam, none of that was your fault. All you wanted to do was protect your brother and you did that the best way you knew how. What happened that day is on Cody and Evelyn. They should have protected their son, not try and hide him away and abandon him. What Danny did was an accident. Neither one of you would have been but through what you went through."

"But if I had just told the truth, maybe it would have been different." She said.

"You were 16 years only. You were a kid. You were doing what you thought was right for your brother and there is not anything to question about that. You did a great job of protecting Danny. Don't ever doubt that. I just wanted to help you because I knew you had been doing it all on your own for so long. You and Dany both deserved to finally have some peace." Jason said.

Sam shook her head and said "I don't know about that but what you did for Danny, I will always be grateful to you for. You finally let him had a normal life." She smiled sadly, looking at the picture of her and her brother.

"Sam, Danny loved you more than anything. He was so proud to be your brother. All he talked about while we went on that trip was how he was going to be there for Lila the way you were there for him." he told her. "He would have been a great uncle." She said as she felt the tears sting her eyes. "The best." Jason said. Sam turned her smile to him and said "You always treated him like he was normal. You never acted like you saw his disability. He wasn't use to that from anyone but me. And he admired you so much. You were the first real man he had to look up to in his life. Thank you for that."

Jason shook his head and said "Don't thank me. I liked having Danny around and in my life. He was easy to talk to and be around."

"Yeah, he was. I can't believe that it has been 3 years. It seems like so much longer." She said sadly.

"I know. But no matter what you think Sam, you made him a good life. I guarantee it." He said softly.

Sam looked at him and felt the air between them shift. The tension became thick as Sam let herself feel more than she should have at his words. He was just being a friend. She shook it off and cleared her throat "So, why were you in the ally way of the Metro Court tonight? Not that I am not grateful since you did break my fall." She smiled.

Jason chuckled lightly and said "I ah, I needed to clear my head about a few things and I thought a walk might help."

Sam sat down on the big ottoman that she had in front of her couch and said "Let me guess? Claudia?" "And some other stuff. I never thought I would have to play the mediator between Sonny and Jax but I was wrong." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes and asked "What are they fighting about now?"

"Carly and the baby. Sonny wants her to terminate the pregnancy." He states. Sam's eyes go big and she says "What?" "Carly could die if she as this baby and Sonny thinks that it isn't fair to leave Michael and Morgan without a mother if she does." He explains.

Sam shakes her head and says "What the hell is he thinking? If she was having his baby I bet he would be saying something different. Sonny needs to realize that Carly is not his wife anymore and he doesn't get a say in this. Jax doesn't even get a say in this. They need to lay off because all they are going to do is create stress for her. It's the last thing she needs right now with Michael's surgery coming up."

Jason nods his head and says "I agree. I mean, I get Sonny's point because I have the same fear but Carly is stubborn. She wants this baby and she is determined to have it." "To bad Sonny can't see that. Shouldn't he be more focused on Claudia anyway? Have you told about your suspicions?"

Jason shook his head and went to sit on the couch in front of her "Without any proof, I can't. She has the ultimate trump card with the baby and saying anything to Sonny now, with no proof, would be useless."

"Well what happened with Jerry? Spinelli said you found him." she asked. He pointed to his head and for the first time, Sam noticed Jason had a small cut of his forehead and a few scraps. On instinct, she reached up and softly touched the side of the cut "What the hell happened?" she asked. The feel of her soft hands on him almost made Jason miss her question "When I found Jerry, I told him we were going to go for a ride and talk. When I pressed the button to unlock the car, it exploded. But right before he told me that I wasn't going to like what he had to say."

"And now he's gone." She sighed. "Any leads?" Jason shook his head as Sam laughed and said "Is there any situation this guy can't get himself out of?"

"I know. It ridiculous. He is the only one who can confirm the truth about Claudia's involvement and he could be anywhere." Sam looked at him with concern "Please tell me you let a doctor check you out? Please tell me you did go after him?" "Sam, I'm fine." He assured her. "You always say that but it's not always true." She said. "Well, I was good enough to catch you falling from a building." He told her. "You didn't have a choice. I would have crushed you." Jason laughed and said "Sure." They smiled at each other and that is when Sam saw it again. The look in his eye that made her feeling things she shouldn't be feeling anymore for him.

Jason could see it in her eyes too. He heard the hitch in her breath and he could almost see her pulse pounding in her neck. He took a deep breath and sat forward on the couch to that their knees were almost touching. "I have been meaning to tell you thank you." he said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For being there when I need someone to talk to. With everything that has been going on with Claudia and Michael, you being there has really helped me a lot. Even last year after Michael was shot, after all the things I did to you, you were still there for me." He said softly, looking into her eyes. Sam smiled slightly and said "You did the same for me when Diego kidnapped me. And when Jerry kidnapped me." She laughed. "I guess we were just at the right place at the right time." She tried to play it off.

Jason shook his head and he leaned further in "I don't think that's why" he whispered. Sam sucked in a breath at his words. They were like a magnet for her, drawing her in closer to him as he snaked a and around her neck and claimed her mouth. Sam lost her breath as his strong, sure lips worked over hers. Sam's hand came up and wrapped around his forearm and held on. His kiss still had the same effect on her as always. Her heart stared to beat faster and head went dizzy. She tightened her hand around his arm as he took the kiss deeper, sliding his tongue inside.

Sam moaned into the kiss and let her other hand fall to his thig. Jason's hand sank into her hair as his other hand moved to her arm pulling her forward as he sank back against the couch. Sam laced her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. Jason took his hand from her hair and slid it over her shoulder and down her front. She gasped when his thumb found her puckered nipple through her top. He grazed the sensitive tip in a firm stroke before reaching for the straps. He tore his mouth from hers and looked into her eyes. He expected to see some hesitance or doubt. But all he saw was the heat in felt deep inside him. He slowly eased the straps down her arms as he watched her chest rise and fall. He watched as the soft material slid down and revealed more and more of her creamy skin.

Sam bit her lips as the cool air touched her breasts. Jason eased the straps all the way down until they were off her arms and the cami was bunched at her waist. Sam closed her eyes and sighed as Jason ran his hands up her back and pulled her forward more. Her eyes opened when his head touched hers and she looked into his. Her hands went to his hard chest and she dug her nails into his pecs for a moment, making him groan, before sliding them down to the bottom of his shirt. She slid them underneath t touch his hot skin. Their eyes never leaving each other, they both let their hands explore the other's body.

Jason's hands back down her body and glided across her ass. He cupped one globe in his hand and squeezed making Sam gasp and grind her hot center own on his. Sam's hands slid further up his rock hard chest taking his shirt with her. Her lips grazed softly over his before she moved them across his jaw and to his ear. She softly nibbled and sucked on the lobe. Jason closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the back of the couch. Thank God he was sitting down because Sam always knew how to use her mouth to bring him to his knees. He growled deep in his chest when Sam's fingers slid over his pecs the sensitive tip. He claimed her lips back in a hard kiss. His hands tightened on her ass as he stood up from the couch. The move jolted Sam but she wrapped her legs around his hips and held on as he moved to her bedroom.

Jason entered the slightly lit room and made his way to the bed. He set Sam down on the foot of the bed and pulled back from the kiss. He brushed a stubborn piece of hair from her face and softly caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Sam closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He gently pushed her back to lay on the bed. Sam looked up at him as he watched him stand back to hid full height. She licked her lips when she saw him reach for the back of his shirt and pulled it off. Her eyes followed his hands as the fell to the top of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt and undid them, taking them and his shoes off. He put a knee on the bed as he reached his hands out for her pants. He gripped the sides, along with her cami, and slowly slid them down her legs.

Jason through the clothes on the floor climbed fully onto the bed. Sam sat up and met him half way, mouth seeking mouth. He thrust his tongue between her teeth and forced her back down to the bed. Sam spread her legs for him to settle between and arched her back so her breast touched his chest. She moaned at the contact and slid her hands down his chest. Jason moved his lips to her cheek and down to her throat. He sucked on the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck before moving his lips down. Sam bit her lips as he placed a kiss to the valley of her breasts. She watched as he moved those kisses to the left until he reached the hard tip. "Oh, God!" she threw her head back and arched off the bed as his hot mouth surrounded the nipple and sucked hard. Her hands flew to his head and she thrust her fingers into his hair, holding him there. "Jason!" she cried out when he bit down hard enough to make her jolt.

He released her nipple as his mouth moved down lowed, across her stomach and the apex of her thighs. Her breath was coming in pants at the pleasure he was giving her. He shouldered her legs apart and he got to the center of her. She looked down and caught his gaze as his mouth lowered. She didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to miss what he was doing but the second she felt his tongue flick her hard clit, her head fell back to the bed. She raised her arms over her head and gipped the bedspread in her hands to give her some kind of anchor. He slid his tongue along her folds back up to the hard crest. She gasped his name as he swirled the tip of his tongue over it and then sucked hard. "Yes," Sam moaned, griping the blanket harder. Jason slid his hands under her ass and gripped her hard, planting her more firmly against his mouth. He wrapped his lips around her clit firmly "Jason! I'm gonna…" she ended on a scream as he thrust two fingers inside her wetness, making her come hard.

Jason groaned at the sound of her crying out his name while her tight walls clamped down on his fingers. Her pleasure went on and on before she finally collapsed back on the bed, her whole body quivering. He softly licked her, helping calm her through the intense release. He pulled back, placing a kiss on the inside of both thighs before kissing his way up to her lips. Sam moaned at the erotic taste of herself on his kiss. Despite just coming harder than she had in a while, Sam felt the desire build back up in her. Her sex spasmed as he pressed his hardness against her. She reached down and pushed at his boxers, desperate to get them off and him inside her.

Jason kicked the offending garment off his feet and settled back between her thighs. Sam sighed into the kiss when she felt the hard tip of him at her opening. Jason pulled back and laid his forehead to hers. Sam wrapped her arms around his sweaty back and stared up into his eyes. The way he was looking at her made tears well in her eyes. She hadn't seen him look at her like this in years. Her eyes drooped but she managed to kept them opened as she felt him slowly slide inside her. She bit her lip as he pulled back and worked inside her more. Their harsh breaths matched as his hard cock caressed the inside of her velvet heat. On his next thrust, Jason was fully planted inside her making them both moan.

Sam slid her hands up his back and buried them in his spiky blond hair, giving it a soft tug "Jason, please. I need…" she gasped as he pulled back and thrust back inside her hard. "Yes! Like that. Oh, God just like that." She begged, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Jason moved his lips along her throat and licked and nibbled her flesh "God, you taste so good." He muttered against her. Jason leveled up on to his arms and stared down at her. She let her hands fall down to his waist and dug her nails in "Harder. Please harder." She said, huskily. Jason growled deep and planted his knees firmly on the mattress, taking her hands in his and bracing them above her head in a tight grasp. He pulled out before slamming back into her so hard, her headboard bagged against the wall. Sam cried out and arched off the bed as his next thrust came even harder.

Jason kept the pace up as making her cry out louder every time. He let go of her wrists to lean down and brace his weight on his forearms, pressing her breast to his chest. Sam brought her head back down as their eyes locked and their mouths fused. He thrust his tongue in tune with his cock making her shiver from head to toe. Jason knew she was close as the pussy gripped him hard. But he did want her to come yet. He pulled out of her ignoring her sound of disappointment and gripped her hips and flipped her over. She gasped as his hand landed one her ass, leaving a little sting. She scrambled to her hands and knees a second before she felt Jason slam inside her from behind.

Her cries of pleasure fueled him on. He held her hips in a tight grasp, gliding her harder back into him. She started to tighten on him again as he leaned over her so his chest was pressed to her back. He lifted his hand and cupped one of her breast in his palm, taking the tip between his fingers. He groaned as her walls quaked around him like a vice "Come for me, Sam. Come on baby…" a second later, the room as filled with the sound of both their hard climaxes. Jason's hand at her breast squeezed hard as he buried his face in her hair shouting her name. Sam's scream died down to sobs as his thrusts slowed down. Unable to hold herself up for a moment longer, Sam fell forward to the bed a second before she felt Jason's hard body do the same. Jason gave over his weight for a second and Sam felt cocooned in his warm embrace before her turned onto his side, taking her with him.

Jason's arms came around her middle and pulled her back more firmly to his front. The two slowly came down from their extreme high with Jason softly caressing her body and placing lazy kisses to her neck. Sam's eyes began to droop with the lazy strokes of his hands. She didn't want to all asleep. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes that it would all turn out to be a dream. But before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

Sam woke with a start at the sound of a phone ringing. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:20. She had slept for almost 3 hours. She sat up and looked to the other side of the bed to see it empty. The ringing stopped and she heard Jason's muffled voice. He was somewhere in the house. She got u and noticed his black T shirt on the ground and slipped it on before heading ut to find him.

"No, Bernie everything is fine. I just got…distracted for a bit." She heard him say as she walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the entry way and stared at him. He was at the stove. She couldn't see what he was making but it smelt delicious. He also looked delicious since he was standing in just his jeans. His broad muscular back was all she could see. "It's going to have to wait until later. No, I don't know I will be able to get to it tomorrow so just hold off on it or call Sonny." He said into the phone. Sam raised her eyebrows at what he said. He was putting off work? That was new. "Alright that's fine. I will be unavailable for a while so if something comes up, get a hold of Sonny. Bye." He hung up the phone and set it down on the counter.

"Never thought I would see the day that Jason Morgan ignored work." She said softly, making her presence known. Jason turned around and took in her appearance. The dark look that came over his face shot straight between her legs and pulse. "Come here." He said in a voice full of heat. Sam pushed away from the wall and walked over to him. She slid into his arms and met him half way as their lips locked together. Jason kissed her slow and deep making her body come to life all over. He ran his hands down her back and over her butt, cupping it in his hands and lifting her onto the counter top. Sam heard the click of the stove being turned off right before Jason reached for hem of his shirt and pulling it up off her head. He slammed his lips back down to hers and Sam's hands undid his jeans, pushing them off his hips.

Sam wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid inside her inch by inch. Sam moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms round his neck. Jason pulled her closer and thrust his hips slowly, making love to every part of her. As much as Sam loved the hard, rough sex he gave her, she loved the sweet, passionate love making just as much. Her fingers slid into his hair and caressed his scalp as he quickened his pace a little. She moaned a little louder when his pelvis ground against her clit with every thrust. Sam tore her mouth from his and threw her head back and a sweet orgasm crashed through her. Jason groaned her name as he followed two thrusts later.

Sam ran her hands up and down his back bringing her lips back to his. Jason broke kiss and looked down at her "Hi" he said. Sam smiled and said "Hi." He kissed her softly one last time before pulling back out of her and helped her back into his shirt. Jason pulled his pants back up and fastened them. "Everything ok with Bernie?" Sam asked.

Jason nodded his head "Some of the shipments are late is all. Are you hungry?" he asked. "I am starving." She said. "Go figure." He muttered. Sam playfully smacked his arm as he helped her off the counter with a small kiss.

The two ate dinner and talked. Mostly about Michael and some of the other cases Sam had coming up. Jason asked her to please call him if she ever needed him. He didn't want her to feel like she couldn't. She thanked him with a sweet kiss and promised she would. After they finished eating, they loaded the dishwasher and Sam turned to him "I really want you to stay but I don't want this to be a problem with Sonny. Are you sure…" she was stopped mid-sentence by his kiss. "I don't care if it's is a problem for Sonny. This is where I want to be. Only place I want to be," he said. He knew that they needed to talk about a lot but right now, all he wanted was her in his arms and no interruptions. Sam smiled up at him "Ok. but um" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts to his chest "I think there is another place that I would really like you to be." She whispered softly against his lips. She giggled at the growl that escaped him right before he threw her over his shoulder and headed back to the bedroom.


End file.
